All Because Of A Pinkette
by xXkuronekokyokoXx
Summary: Sakura is a famous actress of the hit TV show Blossoming Tree, and everyone-including Sasuke- is crazy over her. a thousand and one mishaps happen all at once!
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Naruto or any other whatsoever blalalaladnfjkhfdj. now read.=D**

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" Naruto shrieked.

"What is it?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Why?"

"Cos you're famous and pretty!"

"Ya think so? Thanks Naruto! And, fine you can have it."

"Have what?"

"Autograph, remember?"

"Oh, yeah,"

*sigh*

*sigh*

"Quit copying me!"

"Copy what?"

"The sigh-ing!"

"Oh ok."

*slaps forehead*

*slaps forehead*

"Naruto! One more time and forget about it!"

"Forget about what? Oh, yes, I wanted to ask you something."

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WHAT IS IT?!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

-SILENCE-

Me: Ahem. You should know what happens at this point. I'll give you a clue: Sakura=big temper.

Suddenly, out of randomness, Sasuke came along.

"Hey Naruto why are you with Sakura?"

"Cos I want her autograph, Sasuke."

"Did you get it yet?"

"Get what?"

"Autograph."

"Who's autograph?"

"Sakura's, you knucklehead!"

"Oh, right."

"So did you get it yet?"

"Get what?"

"SAKURA'S FRIGGIN' AUTOGRAPH!!!"

"Jeez, relax."

"So did you?"

"Did me what?"

"DID. YOU. GET. SAKURA'S. AUTOGRAPH."

"No."

Sasuke sighed.

He turned to Sakura. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Okay, here."

--Cut in by Naruto—

"I asked her first!"

"I did!"

"No, I did!"

"Me!"

"MIIII!"

and the two continued fighting.

Meanwhile, Sakura walked away, placing two autographs on the floor.

73 years, 3 hours and 53 minutes later,...

"I asked her *spit* first,"

"No, I *cough* asked *spit* her first,"

And Naruto and Sasuke started beating each other with their walking sticks.

Just where did they get them again?


	2. Songfight

**Yeah! Chappie 2 is up:D i do not own Naruto, any of the songs. this one's kinda short, but enjoy anyway! ="=**

_Don't walk away when I'm talking to you_

_This ain't no time for your bad attitude.._

The Miley Cyrus song played as Sakura listened to her iPod, cycling around the village. Se was heading toward a deserted area, so she closed her eyes and let her hair flow in the breeze. Just then, she heard a faint scream and a thud.

"Are you okay?" Sakura screamed frantically. The girl was bleeding at the nose. The girl looked up and scowled. Sakura scowled too. Soon everyone was scowling.

"Gimme a break! All I wanted was some fresh air, and then I bump into a BLONDE-HAIRED PIG!"

"Oh YEAH? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KNOCKED ME DOWN! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN', FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

the two gritted their teeth. "That's no way to talk to a celeb!"

"oh yeah? Well then SUE ME!"

"I will!"

"Well I DON'T CARE!"

Ino walked away from her.

"HEY! DON'T WALK AWAY WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! This is SO NOT the time for your bad attitude!"

"Oh yeah? I'm gonna crack a bottle and let my body waddle then SHOVE IT IN YOUR FACE COS YOU THINK YOU'RE A MODEL!"

"How could you be so heartless?"

"Oh, the seven things I hate about you!"

"Ooh, I dare you to MOOVE!"

"Oh you're still preoccupied in 1985!"

"Yeah you make me crazy!"

"I like that boom boom pow and YOU chickens jackin' my style…"

"That's enough," Kakashi broke up the songfight against them. "Go home,"

Sakura frowned and Ino scowled so hard her face became permanent like that.

After the two left, Guy appeared and sang:

"Across this new divide!"

"In every loss in every lie in every truth that you'd deny…"

"And each regret and each goodbye a mistake too great too hide!"

"And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve!"

And it went on and on.

Kakashi, Kakashi.

**so tt's chappie 2... comment and review pls! if you've got any suggestions, pls comment/email/ msg me. adios! =D**


	3. Not so Happily Ever After

**Hey guys! this is the last chapter:( it's kinda short, but still, it's action-packed full of brutality. oh and btw i don't own Harry Potter, twilight saga and Naruto... WARNING: this is not suitable for the faint of heartXD... so read!**

One fine day, Sakura chanced upon Ino, while riding her bicycle. Again, apparently.

So anyway, Ino remembered the 'Incident' and reminded Sakura about it, day and night, texting and mailing threat letters about getting her revenge.

So anyway, Ino said in a sexy twilight voice, "You remember that time?" **(A/N:It is like, Edward saying it to Bella in a 'ready to pounce' kinda thing. You get it? Okay, never mind. On with the story! Okay now that's like Dumbledore from Harry Potter, waving his wand around, pointing it to Harry like he had just interrupted something important. Ya get it? Okay, never mind just, read on!)**

"Oh yes I did," Sakura said, adding some movements of shaking of the head for an eccentric presentation.

Just after Sakura said that, Ino growled like a lion, pouncing on Sakura. Now you get the 'twilight' part?

Ino sat on Sakura's back, pulling her hair out. On the other hand, Sakura was biting Ino's elbow, practically tearing her skin off. Now you decide! Which action is more brutal?

This continued for 3 hours, switching positions every half hour.

In the end, Ino was almost bald and had flesh exposed elbow to hand.

Sakura, was bald and had minor elbow injuries.

Ouch.

The brutality has not ended. The two were so grumpy and furious, they attacked anyone who talked to them.

For instance, Sakura made hinata be admitted to the hospital for pulling her brains out by pulling her hair, and Ino made Temari eat air germs-from her ass, mind you- so bad she had to give up her fan for an electric guitar.

So there ends the story. Ino drinks everyday and dances all the way to Suna to give Temari her daily dose of air germs-excellently fresh,-to make her lungs intoxicated.

And Sakura won't act anymore, refuses to wear a wig, and has been wanted as a serial killer.

So goodbye, and goodnight, people!


End file.
